Lost in Translation
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Karlheinz likes to surprise his Princess. Oneshot.
The young woman swung her keys around, singing to herself as she entered her apartment. "Oye papi, vuelveme loca, aruñame la espalda y muerde me la-AY ! Coño!" With a startled screech she fell against the door that had closed behind her. The tall man that stood in front of her chuckled deeply. "Surprised to see me, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes as she set her bag down, exhaling sharply. "You could _call_ you know. You have a phone don't you? Mr. Vampire Prince?"

"Vampire _Lord_ , darling."

"Ah, verdad. My bad. Shall I bow before you?" she said sarcastically, throwing her hand over her chest and bowing lowly.

"Actually," he said deeply, "Most women get on their knees."

"Ay que chistoso. A real comedian, aren't you Karlheinz?"

"What do you say?" he asked, holding her chin lightly between his fingers, forcing her to look into those mesmerizing eyes. She shook her head away, freeing herself from his grasp and walking towards the kitchen. "Well isn't that just _dandy._ You with your three wives and me sitting here like a niña tontica waiting for you to visit."

"To be fair," he said, making his way over to her, his robes dragging on the floor as he walked, "Two of my wives are dead, my dear."

She laughed, "You're awful. That doesn't make it any better."

He smiled at her, bringing her closer to him. A few stray strands of laughter escaped her, but her breath was stolen as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled into their kiss, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. His fingers played through her brown hair, his eyes sparkling against hers. "Call me that word I like." He breathed. She trembled in his hold, his voice rumbling lowly against his chest.

"P-Papi…"

He smirked wildly, kissing her again. She tried to push him away, her arms shaking.

"I-I'm serious. Go fuck your wife or something." She took a deep breath, seemingly for the first time since he had trapped her in his hold.

"Oh but my dear," he said easily, "I want you."

There had been a time when his smooth words in his rich voice would have melted her quickly. But she had developed thicker skin since meeting the vampire lord. "You disgusting old man." She spat out, smirking and shaking her head.

He raised his eyebrows, "Old? It's only a few centuries." He grinned at her, snaking an arm around her waist. She laughed again, pecking his cheek, "You _are_ a comedian."

"And you," he said, lowering his lips to her ear, "Are my Ohime-sama."

"Mhmm," she said, disillusionment heavily lacing her tone, "Que romántico. You can't just keep spewing out Japanese at me-"

"Can't I? You use Spanish indefinitely."

"Well it's not on purpose! It's called _Spanglish_ you know. And besides at least you know what I'm saying. I have no idea what you're-"

"Aishi-te-ru."

She blinked, looking up at him, "W-What does that mean?"

"I love you."

She scoffed, despite the fact that her cheeks reddened.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Not in the slightest." She said defiantly.

He smirked wickedly at that, kissing her lips deeply, "Then let me show you."

A strangled whimper was all she could manage, as he picked her up, holding her in his strong arms. When he placed her down on the bed, she squirmed, struggling to sit up. "R-Really Karlheinz. I'm serious this time. Let's do something else. Why don't you teach me Japanese?"

"Hm?" He cocked his head curiously, "Teach you?" He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. Despite herself, she kissed him back.

She nodded, "Mhm.." her trembling voice betrayed her.

"Very well," his breath brushed over her lips, coating them like lipstick, "Hai."

"Hai?" she repeated. He nodded.

"What does that mean?" she asked in between kisses.

"It is the only word you will need to know while I'm here."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. One must say it forcefully."

"Hai." She tried.

"Louder."

"Hai!" she giggled, stealing a few kisses from the Vampire King.

He pressed his forehead against hers, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, "You pronounce it beautifully."

She giggled once again, his touch tickling and arousing her, "What does it mean?"

He smiled, "Yes."

She pouted, "Is that all? That's rather basic."

"I want you to scream it out," he breathed, pushing her so that she fell against the bed, "And from now on, you will refer to me as Karlheinz-sama."

Her face deadpanned. "No…that's what your wife calls you…"

He grabbed her arms, pinning them easily over her head, "You dare deny me?"

She smirked, "Haven't I always?"

He kissed her neck, teasing her, dragging his fangs lazily over her skin. "Don't try my patience, woman."

"You like it that way," she whispered, "Don't you Papi?"

He chuckled darkly, "Such a hentai."

She shivered, his laughter resonating so deeply in his chest, that she could feel it against her own. Without warning, he sank his fangs into her neck, making her cry out, time having faded the memory of his pain. He pulled away almost instantly though, the moment her blood touched his tongue.

"Princess…" he pouted in what she found to be a rather elegant way, "You've been with others…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ni me vengas con eso, cabrón you're the one with all the-"

"Could you not wait for me?" his lips hovered just above hers, his figure somewhat intimidating this close up. She shrunk away slightly, "You took so long…"

He kissed her deeply, grinding his hips gently into hers, his palm cupping her cheek. "I must atone for that sin then, shouldn't I?" His eyes flashed and she whimpered, her entire body shivering beneath him as she nodded her head to agree.

He kissed down her body, pressing his lips against the fabric of her clothing, until he reached her legs, where his hands joined in the teasing. He nibbled lightly through her shorts, making her legs noticeable jerk. He smiled, though she did not see, and he sat up. "I will cherish this body of yours, darling. And in return, you will give yourself solely and wholly to me."

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, as color rushed to her cheeks. She watched Karlheinz slowly and deliberately take his time freeing her of her flats, his fingers brushing over her feet, tickling them. "S-Stop…" she whimpered.

He smiled a smile that made her heart stop. Cradling her foot ever so tenderly, he pressed his lips to her ankle, where he proceeded to languidly kiss up her leg until he got to her knee. Once there he stopped and moved back down, making sure to give her other leg the same amount of attention. She couldn't bear to watch. The jitters that danced though her at such a simple touch was completely ridiculous. She wasn't the young frivolous girl she used to be. She was older, more experienced. So why did she feel so damn _nervous?_

Once at her thighs, he brought out his tongue, licking the skin playfully. "You're hot." He observed.

"It's just humid is all." She retorted quickly.

He gave her a low chuckle that only added to her anxiousness, before he returned to her thighs. When he got as high as her shorts would allow, she foolishly thought that maybe he would stop. But it was here that he chose to bite down.

She yelped, clenching her fists around his thick white locks. He sucked slowly, sensually, giving a low growl of satisfaction and appreciation as he stole her blood. Such little blood taken and she already felt so dizzy. She attributed it to the fact that he had been distracting her. She tried to squirm away, but he held her in place until he had had his fill. Lapping up the wound, he indulged in her caramel skin some more, leaving it coated in his saliva.

"K-Karlheinz…"

He nipped her playfully, "Ah-ah."

She inhaled deeply, before correcting herself, "Papi…" she said, curling her fingers in his hair.

"Mmm?"

"Y-Ya…b-basta…"

"Oh but my dear," he said, his tongue dangerously close to her sex, despite her clothing, "Your body does not want me to stop."

Using his fingers to push away the fabric, he snaked his tongue out, teasing her wet lips with seemingly little trouble.

"Ngg…" she trembled, shifting awkwardly, trying to push his head away. "N-No…"

"Quite right Princess," he mused, in a tone ever so dulcet, "It won't do this way." With nimble fingers he undid the button of her shorts, and then slowly slid down the zipper. She tried to kick him, to fight back, but he simply held her in place, and managed to free her of her shorts almost effortlessly.

"Pink suits you nicely." He praised.

"Pervert." She spat out.

He simply smiled, lowering his lips to hers so that he could kiss her. She tried to resist again, but his kisses had a way of melting her. Before she knew it he was dragging his hands up her chest, riding her shirt up as he did so. His tongue danced along her skin, and she shivered at the contact.

"Mmm? A swimsuit?"

"We're right by the beach." She argued.

He smiled, licking and sucking her through the fabric. Her back arched, but she tried to choke her moans down, clenching the sheets. He glanced at her, before biting her chest sharply. She screeched.

"Hold on to me instead."

"K-Karlheinz-"

He shot her a nasty glare, and so she did as she was told, linking her arms around his neck. That seemed to please him, because he smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips, his tongue tracing their outline. She shivered again. Carefully, he pulled her shirt over her head, and pulled on the strings of her suit, freeing her of the fabric. Her nipples hardened at the sudden cold, and with a sudden blush on her cheeks, she covered herself with her arms, looking away.

He caught her wrists in his hands, and pulled them apart, before he bent down to grant her the heat of his mouth. "Faking embarrassment doesn't suit you."

Color filled her face again, with anger this time, "I'm not _faking_ it torpe—ah!"

He had engulfed her breast in his mouth, sucking hard, and then pulling away with a slippery _pop._ "Look at me," he ordered.

She did as she was told, rubbing her thighs together at the sight of his tongue playing with her nipples. One of his hands trailed down to her dripping sweetness, his fingers rubbing teasingly through her panties.

"Ay!" her grip tightened around his hair, and she pulled on it out of reflex.

He chuckled deeply, his low voice in her ear, his tongue flicking out again, "How lewd."

"Mira quien habla. You're the one who's-"

She gasped again, as his fingers pushed the fabric aside, and brushed against her wet folds.

"Querida," he breathed, biting her ear playfully.

Her eyes shot open, and she was met with his terrifying sharp ones. Hearing him speak her native language was unlike anything else. In a voice that deep, that _sincere._ Cabrón.

"Do you remember the word I taught you?" he asked innocently, as he hooked his fingers around the edge of her panties, dragging them down her legs until they were completely off. His fingers trailed back up her legs, until they rested firmly on her upper thighs, giving them a possessive squeeze.

She nodded her head, muttering a small 'mhm.'

He lapped at her juices, cleaning her up, but not doing nearly enough to provide any release. "Karlheinz…por favor," she pleaded, panting, sweat lining her tan skin, "Please I can't-"

He littered her body with kisses, taking his time on her stomach, nibbling lightly, gently kneading her breasts in his hands.

She was melting between the fingertips of this man. After she had sworn she wouldn't. But his touch…his everything…

He suckled her neck, and she no longer tried to hold in her moans. They left her throat honestly, and she hugged him against her chest, begging to feel more of him, rising her hips so that she could get some momentary relief.

"Papi…please…"

He smiled, an eternally calm expression that made her want to break his face. "You can't wait anymore?"

" _Obviously."_ She said through gritted teeth.

He smirked, grabbing her wrists roughly and pinning them over her head. Her breathing hitched at the sudden movement, her heart pounding with both excitement and fear. Mostly fear. She had seen that look before. He was nearing his limit as well.

"This body," he said darkly, trailing a single finger down her torso, "Has been seen by others."

" _That's_ what you're mad about?"

He looked down on her, as he loosened his robes, which seemed to come off all too easily. Watching him undress while he lightly grinded against her hips made her blush, but she did her best to hide it. So instead she put on the best smirk she could muster, "I didn't think you were the jealous kind, _your highness."_

"Only when it comes you, _Princess."_

She snorted. "Mentiroso."

He raised an eyebrow, completely undressed now, "What a grave accusation, coming from someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"I've found humans to lie more so than my kind."

She said nothing to that, instead bit the inside of her cheeks. He pressed his body against hers, their heat mingling as he hugged her against his chest. He forced his tongue past her lips, and he was rewarded with another moan.

"The word," he panted, positioning himself, "Repeat it to me."

"H-Hai?" she said hesitantly, her mind blurring as she felt the edge of his tip between her thighs.

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek, his voice vibrating in his chest. "Now, answer me," a wicked grin spread across his lips as he entered her with no warning, filling her to the absolute hilt in a single thrust. She screamed at the suddenness, her nails digging into his back. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, breathing huskily.

"Hoshii ka?"

"Hai…" she repeated, desperately clawing at his skin.

He didn't seem to need any other excuse to ram her, grunting roughly with each thrust, his hair falling over his face and onto her chest.

He lifted himself on his arms, his hands on either side of her face, his thrusts getting deeper. She mewled beneath him, the strain in his arms only making his muscles all the more prominent. That was her biggest weakness. She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his toned muscle and then back up, before digging her nails back into his shoulders.

It was a good thing she did, because he gave such a forceful thrust that she moved up on the bed. She screamed, her chest brushing up against his, her thighs tensing.

Karlheinz released a few moans of his own, the more he continued to stroke her body with his length. The feel of him filling her was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Se was a fool, to fall for him again. And she'd fall again, and again. That she knew. There was no escaping him. No escaping this feeling. Briefly she glanced down, the position allowing her to see him enter her core. "Gnngg..." she bit her lip, the sight almost too arousing for her to bear.

"Watch, if it pleases you." he smirked, slowing his thrusts so as to give her more to see.

Red covered her face, but even still she couldn't bring herself to look away. He was so big, so thick. When she watched him go in and out of her heat it was almost as though she could feel him more intensely. But with these slow thrusts...it wasn't enough...

 _More,_ she thought. She needed more.

"I'll give you more," he grunted, as though he'd read her thoughts, "Motto, motto, until you break."

The room was filled with a chorus of her screams, the sloshy pounds of skin meeting skin, flesh indulging in flesh.

"Karlheinz," she clawed, her mouth open, tears lining her eyes, "Please I'm…ya no puedo…"

With a final screech she shattered, her entire body shaking spasmodically as her eyes squeezed shut, pathetic pants and squeals parting her lips.

"So…tight…" he groaned, thrusting faster now, watching her body bounce beneath him.

She pawed at his chest, still consumed by her orgasm, "I-Inside," she trembled, "C-Cum inside."

His eyes widened and suddenly he seemed bigger, his heat pulsing against her core, and with a low growl he spilled into her, filling her with even more heat.

It was enough to trigger another orgasm in her, and with her walls squeezing and sucking so tightly, she milked him.

The Vampire King fell on her, panting heavily, piercing the tender skin of her neck with his fangs, taking in long, slow gulps as he breathed through his nose. The breath tickled her, but she was too exhausted to laugh.

When he was satisfied, he released her, and licked the wound.

Her breathing had evened out, but her eyes opened wide as she felt him start to harden again. Why was he still inside?!

"Karlheinz. Get off."

He kissed her cheek sweetly, in a way that made her want to slap him. "Oh my dear..." She already knew what he was going to say. His eyes said it all. But she was weak to those eyes. Weak to everything that was him. He gave a teasing thrust and she let out a strangled moan, trying to bring a hand up to her mouth to silence herself. Karlheinz only smirked in response, "You didn't think we were done, did you?"

* * *

 **A/N: You didn't think I'd leave out the Daddy of all Daddies did you? ;) People don't write enough about Karlheinz. Anyway, even though Spanish is my first language I never write in it so if the spelling is off or there's a lack of accents please tell me! And quick shout out to my boyfriend for helping me with the Japanese lol. Enjoy sinners~**


End file.
